Relocation
by InLifeOrDeathRemember
Summary: Percy an agent from Olympia, which was invaded by Kronos so he relocates to Camp Half-Blood. Sorry the summary is short. I had to rewrite the same thing four times. If you want to know this is a Percabeth story, with maybe hints of Thalico my OTP.


**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot of stuff is happening so I didn't have time. Please forgive me. I'm going to be checking my chapters from now on and it is probably going to change from the week days because I am going to be tweaking it. Sorry some of these characters are too OC I'm trying my best. So here is the full chapter. Enjoy!**

My name is Percy Jackson and I am a field agent for Olympia. Olympia is a spy agency for children of 'The Olympian Council', which is just twelve people with greek alias's

All the Olympians are related in some way so, it's like some of them are brothers and sisters and others are daughters and sons. And I am the son of Poseidon or Patrick Elements, or which ever you choose to name him.

For your curiosity I will tell you how long I worked here,** ( Your supposed to know because of the plot.) **about five to six years. I never really asked to be here though more like I was forced because my dad was Poseidon one of the Big Three, who are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades who rarely comes to the council.

Only on special occasions Uncle Hades comes to visit like the winter solstice or when big trouble comes like Kronos big trouble.

Ahh, yes you must be unfamiliar to the name Kronos, it is both the name of a devious agency and also hench forth known as my grandfather's alias. And no, he is not an old man, quite the opposite actually he is a healthy man the age of forty-two.

You wonder how my grandfather is so young? Well it's a long story you see Grandaddy Kronos had kids with Grandma Rhea when he was just nineteen, obviously he was really young when he had children.

If your wondering my uncles and dad's age it's twenty-three **( Sorry if I got the math wrong I am not good at mental math.) **Anyway, you don't really need to hear my family heritage, that would take _forever_. Now let's flash back to the present.

Uncle Zeus just got on his throne when the council started. Nobody was really paying attention though the bicker twins, also known as Artemis and Apollo were arguing _again_ about who's older, which no one really knows because no one was there to see it happen not even their father *cough*Zeus*cough*.

The only ones in the operating room was their mother, Leto and the surgeon who was just normal. Anyway, they always _always _argues about who's older.

I mean that's the start of all their conversations which lead arguments, they're twins what else is there to say. There was also Demeter who was ranting on and on about the importants of grains to Hermes, who was just staring off to space not paying attention to the nagging lady on his right.

Aphrodite on the other hand was checking her reflection in the mirror, like always. Even though her makeup is perfect she keeps checking it like every five seconds.

While Ares and Hephaestus, were either tinkering with some nuts and bolts and or sharpening their pocket knife. Athena on the other hand was reading a book about architecture with my dad was glaring daggers at her.

Hera like always was nagging at Zeus about being unloyal to her, his wife for cheating on her with someone else. Hestia was sitting by her hearth solemly and Dionysus was reading a grape magazine while sipping red wine.

Right now Zeus was very frustrated with the behavior of his council so much he gripped his lighting bolt so tightly it sparked. It was mood activated by the way, made out of controlled plasma bolts and electricity. " Enough!" Zeus hollered.

Silence held the room in its grasp. The tension in the room was so thick someone could cut it with a knife. After a few awkward seconds later **( Imagine the voice of who says ten minutes later in Spongebob saying that.)**

Zeus hollered yet again to say " Today we are here to lease Perseus Jackson of his contract to Olympia, but specified in our rules we must first announce for the subject, Perseus Jackson to take the pledge and swear on the River of Styx to keep our agency a secret to the public." I winced when he said my first name.

" Percy are you sure you want to leave Olympia we may not know each other that well, but we are still family." Hestia said heartbroken. It hurt to see her so sad, she was my favorite aunt, the one that would always be there when I'm down and pat me on the back to say it's okay.

I might know her for long, but she is like, no is a mother to me when I'm away from home. I wanted to say something I really did, but I just stared at my feet sadly waiting for someone to say something so I can drag my attension away from her. Then someone granted my plea. If only it was someone else.

" Who cares about the little brat anyway, all he did was do some missions and risk his life. Now you're acting like he saved the world." Dionysus retorted. I fought the urge to get up from my chair and smash his face with his own wine cup. Instead I clenched my teeth.

_Like you did anything to help Olympia, Dionysus all you do is sit your a-. Calm down, Percy. Calm down. Happy thoughts. Mom's cookies, Jelly beans, Riptide. _Oh how badly I wanted to hurt him, but someone beat me to it.

" How dare you say that to Percy, you think it's easy to risk your life everyday or I don't know have you ever thought about anyone else's feelings instead of your Dionysus." Hestia was normally a calm person, but right there she just exploded.

I don't know if I should be happy or disappointed in Hestia right now. One thing I know is I'm going to be the cause of this fight. " ..." Everyone was shocked, actually this is the first time Hestia or anybody else rendered Dionysus speechless.

Wow wishes do come true. Zeus coughed awkwardly before going back to his senses " Alright, on that happy note let's continue the ceromony." He said dismissing the episode that just happened.

" Perseus, swear on the River of Styx that when you leave Olympia you will not leak out any information no matter who it is and say it loudly so we have _witnesses_." In case you don't know swearing on the River of Styx is a big deal here _if _you break that promise the consequences will not be in your favor. One guy, who swore on the River of Styx **died** just for mentioning one thing about Olympia .

I myself do not want to be like that guy, or whoever had broken the promise. So I recited the pledge " I, Percy Jackson swear on the River of Styx to not tell or leak out any information about Olympia.".

Then everything went to chaos. Suddenly the alarm just had to choose that time to screach so loudly my ear drums popped. " Code Red, I repeat Code Red!" Artemis said firmly. Everyone went to the emergency exit which by the way was right beside the alarm.

A crash was heard and someone split an ear pearcing scream, probably Aphrodite. Luckily, everybody was safe and away from harm. Unluckily, our base was taken over by-. Holy mackerel, we were being invaded by Kronos!

Seven large and burly men were running in the building, holding _very _large, dare I say AWESOME high-tech guns. It was smooth and black the size of a shot gun with blue energy pulsing through the glass. When it was fired a trail of blue steam trailed behind it.

Oh mama, if I could get my hands on one of those! Lost in my thoughts I noticed someone, or Hestia grabbed my arm and hid us behind a conveniently placed bush. All I know was we were separated from the group and that Kronos was probably taking all of our stuff.

nk you to Hestia when she said in a barely audible voice " Don't they might hear you.". After a long time they cleared out so we were able to meet u- no find the others.

" Hestia what are we going to do their invading our head-quarters, and the others are no where to be seen?" Hestia just smiled warmly, which calmed me down. " We worked this out a few years ago, before you came. If we ever got lost we would meet up at a certain place, and that place just happens to be a miles away.".

" Won't that take a long time to get there?" I questioned. " Of course, not. Do you really think we can work in a high-tech agency and not have vehicles?" I flushed at that. Sometimes my brain is my weakest point.

" So where are

I was about to say thawe meeting up at?" I asked. " A place, a place called Camp Half-blood." she answers.

**To Be Continued...**

_**Hey guys how do you like the story I'm trying to make it long and something you ( Meaning everybody who's reading this.) might like. Sorry if I have some spelling errors or grammar mistakes please tell me in the comments. I hope you really really like this story. I might be updating every week or two ( I'm unpredictable I could not write something for a whole month too. Just to warn you.). Anyway I want you to comment or P.M me to tell me how to write better and stuff. This is InLifeOrDeathRemember saying PEACE OUT. u**_


End file.
